Weet-Bix cards
Weet-Bix in New Zealand has frequently released sets of collector cards, puzzles, photos and vouchers inside Weet-Bix packs since the 1930's. Weet-Bix packs produced between Autumn and Spring since about 1999 have contained cards with pictures of All Blacks. Up until 2006, the cards were used as collector cards and promotional items. Since 2007, the cards are made up for games. 1999 - NZ All Blacks (Collective Force) Set of 8, 64mm wide and 89mm tall. Players featured were: *Christian Cullen *Craig Dowd *Ian Jones *Jonah Lomu *Isitola Maka *Taine Randell *Tana Umaga *Jeff Wilson 1999 - NZ All Blacks Metallic Set of 4 chaser cards, identical in size to the previous set. Players featured were: *Alama Iremia *Josh Kronfield *Justin Marshall *Andrew Mehrtens 2000 - Best Moments (Rugby) Set of 8, 63mm wide and 89mm tall. Each card featured a player and a rugby skill, and are listed below: *Christian Cullen - Pace *Josh Kronfield - Agility *Jonah Lomu - Drive *Norm Maxwell - Courage *Kees Meeuws - Strength *Andrew Mehrtens - Accuracy *Tana Umaga - Power *Jeff Wilson - Skill 2001 - All Blacks 1000 Strong - 1903-2001 In 2001, 2003 - 100 Years of Test Rugby 2003 was the 100th Anniversary of New Zealand Test Rugby and saw the introduction of Weet-Bix collector cards, totalling 15, each featuring a leading All Blacks player and two past players of the same position, plus the 2003 All Blacks Itinerary on the back of each card. Also, to celebrate 100 years of New Zealand Test Rugby, Weet-Bix ran a promotion to win 1 of 10 chances to join the All Blacks for breakfast. 100 signed Gilbert rugby balls were also being given away over the promotion period. Players included Kees Meeuws, Tom Willis, Chris Jack, Simon Maling, Reuben Thorne, Richard McCaw Justin Marshall, Jonah Lomu, Aaron Mauger, Tana Umaga and Doug Howlett. 2004 and 2005 - All Blacks Collector Cards In both 2004 and 2005, a set of 15 All Blacks collector cards were released. 2006 - The Vault This set of collector cards were used a promotion in 2006 for 4 months. They included a unique code on each card that could be entered online, texted to 8258 or mailed to: Weet-Bix All Blacks Vault Prize Competition Private Bag 92127, Auckland. There were three tiers of prizes available, a Daily Prize: '''1 of 128 Philips 256MB MP3 Players, a '''Monthly Prize: 1 of Four Philips 37" LCD Widescreen Television Sets or a Grand Prize: A Ford Falcon XR6 Sedan with 6-speed sequential sports shift and 4.0 litres of driving excitement. Also, by collecting 'Vault Points' you could purchase Vault Merchandise in the Weet-Bix All Blacks Vault Points Promotion at www.weet-bix.co.nz The front of each card included a portrait and image of the player in-game, a signature, their name, the All Blacks logo and the Weet-Bix logo. The back of the card had details of a then-current All Blacks player, listing Position, Date of Birth, Physical Attributes (Height and Weight), Test Debut, the player's Air New Zealand Cup team (Now named the ITM Cup team) and included a small paragraph of the player's rugby history. 2007 - Stat Attack This set contained 42 cards, which could be arranged in jigsaw puzzle form. :Coach: *Graham Henry :All Blacks Legends: *Christian Cullen *Sean Fitzpatrick *Grant Fox *Ian Jones *Michael Jones *John Kirwan *Jonah Lomu *Tana Umaga :All Blacks: *Daniel Carter *Jerry Collins *Clarke Dermody *Jason Eaton *Andrew Ellis *Nick Evans *Rico Gear *Carl Hayman *Andrew Hore *Doug Howlett *Chris Jack *Byron Kelleher *Leon MacDonald *Chris Masoe *Aaron Mauger *Luke McAllister *Richard McCaw *Keven Mealamu *Malili Muliaina *Ma'a Nonu *Anton Oliver *Keith Robinson *Joe Rokocoko *James Ryan *Sitiveni Sivivatu *Conrad Smith *Greg Somerville *Rodney So'oialo *Reuben Thorne *Neemia Tialata *Piri Weepu *Ali Williams *Tony Woodcock 2008 - Stat Attack II The second series had cards marked with individual codes (different for each card, not just for each player) that could be used for online play. Each 750-g pack had two cards, each 1-kg pack had three, and each Crunch or Fruity pack had four. The outer packaging contained the game rules and "All Blacks Recipes 2008" with humorous names such as "Cross Bars". There was a promotional message from Glenn Kearney, who was the All Blacks nutritionist from 2004 till May 2008. Each card had a player picture and stats: *Height (cm) *Tries Scored *Games for All Blacks *Average Metres Advanced *Average Tackles *Weet-Bix Power Rating The stats were for the 2007 season where available. Earlier players had stats averaged or estimated. To the right of each picture was the player's name and position. Some had additional wording such as "NEW CAP" or (on the silver cards for for record-breaking players) "SUPER STATS". The Stat Attack 2 website also featured an online game, with at least 50540 players signing up. The last recorded leader on the Stat Attack 2 website was password921 with 670282 points on 27th December, 2008. The user played 4614 games, winning 4112 of them. The top ten online players were as follows: 1. password921 with 670282 points 2. fastwinger with 546295 points 3. guy with 500023 points 4. DJD with 472483 points 5. whippy8332 with 321462 points 6. rugby_stud with 269679 points 7. TheGame with 232507 points 8. JamieJoe with 129592 points 9. batista9443 with 123191 points 10. falcons with 119572 11th and onwards did not make 100,000 points. 2009 - Power Plays 2009 saw the series of Power Plays, with two games based on the cards: Power Crash and Power Run. Detailed rules on the inside of each product pack, with summary versions as separate cards that could be cut out of the product pack. In addition to player cards, there are cards called "Power Up" and "Power Down". 2010 - Team Tags A set of 30 tags, stylised like military tags were released. 2010 - Super Flyers 2010 Introduced a set of 50 'Super Flyers'. The cards featured Super 14 players, rather than the usual All Blacks. There were 10 cards for each of the 5 Rebel Sport Super 14 teams: Blues, Chiefs, Crusaders, Highlanders and the Hurricanes. 9 of the 10 team cards were of current players, with 1 special 'Legend' gold card. Cards were available until June 13th 2010 in all specially marked packs of WeetBix, WeetBix Bites, Double Crunch, Ricies, Skippy, and Honey Puffs. The cards were in the shape of a rugby ball, the front being glossy and showing the player's jersey, while the back being matte and including an action shot of the player, as well as listing info on the player, their Height, Weight, Date of Birth, Number of Super 14 Games and Super 14 points. Each card had a non-unique code that could be entered online for entry into a competition. The cards could be played with by either flicking the cards over a downloadable goal post and as a distance kicking competition, or as a 'Stat Attack' game, like previous sets of cards. The website also included downloadable wallpapers of the cards from the Blues, Chiefs, Crusaders, Highlandersand the Hurricanes. Prizes: 'Standard Weekly Draws' Every week, a Standard Draw took place (except when there was a Grand Prize Draw.) In every Standard Prize Draw: *25 winners received a Super Flyers collector album and a complete set of ten cards for their favourite team *35 winners received a Rebel Sport Super 14 Supporters Pack made up of a poster, flag and toy for their favourite team 'Grand Prize Draws' There was also be 4 Grand Prize Draws across the promotion. Grand Prizes included: *a team jersey signed by the players, or *an invitation to attend a team training session and meet the players. 2011 - 100% All Blacks The 100% All Blacks Cards featured a set of 30 cards. Each card had a thermopanel on the back that revealed a secret power rating, a percentage out of 100. There were 5 different numbers possible for each card, as shown below. 2012 - All Blacks Access Frames of four cards. Each card had the player's name, jersey number, Year born, Weight, Height, Test caps, Birth place, and First club, plus an online code usable at allblacksaccess.co.nz. 2013 - Captain, Cut, Dummy, Skip 2013 introduced a new card game. As the pack says: "25 All Blacks are profiled with 5 famous All Blacks Captain cards completing the set of 30. You can use them to play the new 'Skip, Cut, Dummy' card game - just like 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' only better as the Captain cards act as trump cards and you can use the on card statistics to decide extra time draws!". Game rules are on an end panel. 30 cards, in frames of 3 for 750 g and 4 for 1 kg: :Card number, jersey number, name, function in card game. *1 3 Owen Franks, Dummy *2 5 Ali Williams, Dummy *3 6 Victor Vito, Cut *4 6 Liam Messam, Skip *5 2 Andrew Hore, Dummy *6 10 Daniel Carter, Skip *7 15 Ben Smith, Cut *8 *9 *10 *11 12 Ma'a Nonu, Cut *12 15 Ben Smith, Cut *13 *14 14 Hosea Gear, Dummy *15 *16 *17 *18 9 Aaron Smith, Cut *19 *20 11 Julian Savea, Dummy *21 *22 13 Conrad Smith, Skip *23 *24 4 Luke Romano, Cut *25 4 Sam Whitelock, Dummy *26 *27 *28 *29 8 Buck Shelford, Captain *30 2 Sean Fitzpatrick, Captain ;Other details on cards :Each card also has details of Position, DOB, Debut, Caps, Points, Height, Weight, Province, and Did you know? :Each card has an online code, used for entry to the online competitions: weekly prizes are electronic gear such as cameras and iPads, while there is a one-off prize of a trip to the Dunedin match of the Bledisloe Cup (19 October). ;Examples of frames from 750-g packs :14+2+29, codes start with HGGJE :20+22+24, codes start with H3KPA :30+3+5, codes start with HG4T7 ;Examples of frames from 1-kg packs :18+14+25+11, codes start KPMCL :20+12+24+4, codes start KKTE :29+5+22+2, codes start KKLG 2014 - "FUEL YOUR DREAMS" Frames of three player cards (total 25 cards) plus a coded contest entry card for fortnightly draws on www.weetbix.co.nz. "Entry to the last draw closes midnight 30-09-14." Each player card has Name, Position, DOB, Debut, Caps, Points, Height, Weight, Province, Club, High School, and "How does he eat his Weet-Bix?". The new packs contain a selection of the "How...?" questions and answers. :2: Keven Mealamu :3: Ben Franks :10: Aaron Cruden category:games category:Weet-Bix